Various types of multiple component dispensing and mixing devices exist, including those that use cartridges having fluid chambers in a side by side configuration, and those having fluid chambers in a coaxial configuration. Such cartridges are typically used in conjunction with handheld applicator or gun having one or more movable plungers. The plunger(s) move piston(s) associated with the fluid chambers to dispense the two component fluids at a distal end of the cartridge. The two component fluids can be mixed by a mixing device after being dispensed from the fluid chambers. For example, a mixing device can be attached to an outlet of a cartridge, and the two component fluids enter the mixing device after exiting the fluid chambers. Often, the two component fluids used in such cartridges include an adhesive material and an activator material for activating the adhesive material.
Known side by side cartridges include those having an essentially unitary body construction, with the body portions defining the respective fluid chambers being connected together and formed of a common material. Such cartridges present challenges with some component fluid materials, however, such as when the common material of the body portions is incompatible with or susceptible to permeation of one or more of the component fluids.
Known side by side cartridges also include those having separate body portions, with the body portions being brought together and joined to form a cartridge. Joining separate body portions in such a manner has presented challenges, however, relating to attaching a mixing device to the body portions. Particularly, the separate body portions each include a nozzle, and the nozzles are positioned next to one another to form an outlet of the cartridge. A mixing device is then attached to the respective nozzles forming the outlet of the cartridge. However, forming a fluid-tight seal between the cartridge outlet and the mixing device is made difficult by the fact that the mixing device must be both (1) attached to and (2) form a sealing engagement with the nozzles, which are separate components. Particularly, the junction of the two nozzles forms a seam where an incomplete seal may be formed when the mixing device is attached. Leaks may occur at the junction of the two nozzles, which can lead to waste of fluid materials and inconvenience for a user.
It would be desirable to provide a side by side cartridge and related methods that address the various problems and complications involved with current cartridges and methods.